Akatsuki Naruto
by LazilyUncreativeNameHere
Summary: Madara witnesses Minato Namikaze sealing Kyuubi into Naruto for the sake of the village. Madara is disgusted with Minato sacrificing his son and decides that he will take Naruto away. Follow Naruto as he grows up in a different surrounding with different ideal. (Please give harsh critics. I need them. Also smart Naruto) Currently rewriting the story due to the plot.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Fuin!" Minato yelled and dragged another half of Kyuubi into the tiny baby.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Kushina whispered as her conscious faded away.

"I love you, my musuko." Minato mumbled as he joined Kushina. Madara watched the scene on the tree though his gritted teeth.

"Look at it. Sacrificing their son for the village. This is twisted, and you are just an another victim. Look at yourself Naruto. Look at what they have done." The only response he got was pitiful wail of a baby. Madara dropped down from his hiding spot and stood next to the blond baby. "Just look at you. As soon as you were born you were done injustice. That Minato..." An idea came into Madara. "Yes... This should prove interesting."

When Sandaime reached the fighting ground, all he saw was two dead couple, a ritual stone, and several candles. "Minato...Kushina..." He muttered sadly and bowed his head in respect. Everybody else present in the scene followed suit. This was going to be a mournful week for Konoha.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Beginning of Akatsuki Naruto, Age One

The space rippled and two ninjas in the room looked at the rippling air expectantly. One ninja, a male, had a ridiculously orange spiky hair, grayish purple eyes that had ripple pattern, and bunch of black rod piercings. The other ninja, a female, had blue hair and amber eyes, one piercing underneath her bottom lip. Both wore black cloak with red cloud design on it. A man with black flame mask appeared into the room. Both ninjas were surprised when they realized that the masked man was holding a tiny boy.

"Konan. Nagato." A masked man greeted them.

"Madara." Nagato spoke up in greeting. The woman simply nodded but she had her eyes were on the tiny bundle in the man's arm. Madara noticed the stare and smirked underneath the mask.

"This is Naruto. The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi." Madara said as he shifted the boy in his arm. The sleepy blue eyes peeked out over the mass of blond hair, clearly confused.

"Tou san?" Naruto whined as he buried his head into Madara.

"Naruto. You will stay with them for a year while I take care of something." Madara said emotionlessly. Naruto simply nodded and watched the two ninjas warily.

"He will stay with you for a year. He shouldn't be much of a trouble. Just keep him fed and make sure he doesn't touch things that he isn't supposed to be." Madara explained to the two ninjas. Both of them nodded, their eyes on the tiny blond. The boy just simply nodded off to sleep in his "father's" arm.

Naruto waddled around the dark corridor, exploring his new surrounding. So far he saw many rooms but all of them were empty. He reached the last corridor and peered around the corner. He heard a gentle breathing behind one of the door, a technique Madara forced Naruto to learn. He carefully made his way to the room and tentatively knocked on the door. The breathing changed the rhythm, indicating that the occupant must have been asleep. Naruto waited for the door to open. But what he didn't expect was the door to burst open and a humongous knife point at Naruto's tiny neck.

"What are you doing here?" A gruff voice spoke out, startling Naruto again.

"I'm wanderin'." Naruto replied, fear clear in his voice.

"Brat like you? Why are you even here?" The man had the same cloak as Konan and Nagato. The biggest difference was that he had bandage ears and neck and a bar shaped red marking on bottom half of his face. He also happened to have a huge scar on his face. When he spoke, you could see rows of sharp teeth.

"Tou san." Naruto whimpered, not liking the killing intent the man was emitting.

"Tou san? Who the hell is this tou san of yours?" The man asked as he let the sword back on his shoulder.

"His father is one of the member of Akatsuki. He is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi so make sure to not kill him." Both the boy and the man turned around to find Nagato, or Pein as he insisted on being called, walking towards the unusual combo. "I warned you to not run around." Pain said in his emotionless tone and Naruto cowered.

"Gomen." Naruto mumbled shamefully.

"Does not matter. I will give you something to do so stop wondering around and bothering other members. Now, follow me." Pein said and Naruto quickly followed after the man.

Few months later

"Hey." The bandaged man jumped in surprise at the young voice speaking out from the ceiling. He looked up to see a blond boy grinning at the man. The man looked at the tiny boy, who now had bandaged arms and legs that had some of the blood seeping into the bandage. The man guessed that while practicing wall climbing boy must have scraped himself countless times.

"Brat." The man answered as he eyed the blond and wondered how long the boy would stay up.

"I'm not brat! I'm Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed and held his chin out defiantly.

"Heh, call me Juzo-sama, brat." Juzo said with a smirk.

"Juzo-nii?"

"Juzo-sama."

"Too hard."

"Brat." At that, Naruto ran out of his chakra and fell. Juzo simply watched as the blond fell roughly on his arm. There was a loud crack and Naruto began crying. Rolling his eyes Juzo picked the boy up and looked for the medic of Akatsuki, Orochimaru.

"Who is that boy?" Orochimaru rasped as he eyed the crying boy.

"Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Don't do anything weird with him or leader-sama will personally see you." Juzo said as he dumped the boy on the metal table.

"What's your name?" Orochimaru asked as he examined the broken arm.

"Naruto." Naruto said with a sniffle. Orochimaru raised his eyebrow when he saw that the arm was trying to heal the cracked bone. He simply ignored the boy's cry as he adjusted the bone and it healed with a slight hiss. Both men watched in fascination.

"It must be something you get for being Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki." Orochimaru said with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. Juzo simply picked the boy up and left before the snake man could do anything else.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Meeting of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Age Three

 _Thump_. Naruto was twirling his wooden kunai while throwing it at the target at the wall. He was frowning, trying to find something interesting that would happen. He had finished wall climbing at the age of one (mostly due to the fact that there was nothing else to do than wall climbing) then Pein had given Naruto five wooden kunai to practice with on his second birthday. He had told Naruto that if Naruto was successful with wooden kunai, Naruto would be given a blunted Kunai.

 _Thump_. But everybody was too busy to watch the progress for Naruto, and Naruto felt like he was done with his wooden kunai. There was nothing else to do. He had made up a game where he would throw random thing into air and he would have to hit the moving target. While it was hard, it still didn't do anything to relieve the boredom.

 _Thump_. The last kunai left Naruto's hand and he sighed heavily. It was infuriating!

The blond boy stood up and dusted himself. He had been forbidden to go outside, saying that he was way too young and weak. But he won't be so weak if they taught Naruto something new! Naruto looked at the exit longingly.

"Brat." Naruto whirled around and tried to throw a punch. Juzo simply batted it away.

"I'm not brat!" Naruto shouted.

"Brat. You wanna go outside?" Juzo asked and smirked when he saw a glitter appear in Naruto's eyes. Juzo knew that if Naruto was stuck inside anymore, the boy would march himself out of the door sooner or later. Better to do it with someone keeping an eye on the blond.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled as he clung to the man's leg.

"Okay then." Juzo said gruffly and began walking towards the exit, not even bothered by the fact that there was a boy clinging to his feet. He opened the door and Naruto blinked when he was subjected under the harsh light. He watched in awe as his vision returned and was met with a colorful world, an opposite of the dark corridor Naruto was used to.

"Wow." Naruto blinked owlishly. He stared at the tuff of grass nearby. He gently let his toes touch the grass and giggled at the ticklish sensation. Juzo realized that the boy didn't have any shoes but he shrugged it off. "Wow!" Naruto repeated when he jumped on top of the grass.

"That's called a grass." Juzo said as Naruto inspected the plant with intense curiosity. Suddenly Naruto began to laugh and run towards the trees. "Brat!" Juzo yelled as he chased after the surprisingly fast blond. Naruto giggled at the fuming swordman and dodged underneath the tree branch. He laughed as Juzo jumped over the branch and closed in on the boy. Suddenly there was two blur between the man and Naruto. One picked the startled boy up as the other intercepted the swing of the sword.

Naruto yelled and struggled against the tight hold of the masked man who had taken him away. With a twist, he kicked the man in the rib and found himself pinned against the tree.

"Stop." A deceptive calm voice spoke to the trembling boy. Naruto opened his teary eyes to stare at the porcelain mask of a boar. He had long brown hair that was tied into the high ponytail. Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes, wishing that he wasn't stuck in this situation. The world turned black then Naruto found himself in the middle of a dark corridor, similar to the corridor of Akatsuki base.

" **So my jailor came**." A deep booming voice spoke out and Naruto yelled out in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried out as he desperately looked for an exit. He wasn't sure how he got here.

" **Stop sniveling. I do not want any Jinchuuriki who is weak**." The deep voice snarled and Naruto shrunk himself.

"Gomen." Naruto mumbled and dried his tear.

"I'll give you power for now. Be grateful brat." Suddenly there was a burning pain coursing through his body and Naruto cried out. Then the world disappeared into the black.

Naruto groaned as he was forced out of his blissful unconsciousness into the pain of the world. He attempted to block everything out by crawling back into dreamless dream but someone was shaking him rather violently. Suddenly the memories rushed back into him and Naruto cried out as he stood up. He instantly was blinded from the pain and Naruto opened his mouth in silent scream.

"Naruto. Calm down. You are safe." Juzo said as he eased the blond into the grass. Naruto began to relax his body as he realized that he was safe.

"...Juzo-nii!" Naruto yelled as he sobbed into the cloak. Juzo simply held the boy and waited for him to calm down.

"Brat, it's okay." Juzo said gruffly as he wiped the tears and the snots. "They are gone."

"I wanna go back." Naruto sobbed.

"Let's go back." Juzo agreed and picked the trembling boy up. This was the first impression of the world for Naruto.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Peace With A Beast, Age Four

Left. Right. Up. Nowhere. That's where Juzo was, nowhere! Naruto groaned and smashed his head on the wall. Juzo had given him blunted kunai to work with after the accident but nothing else happened. He tried to reach the mysterious voice but yet to succeed. Konan, who spends the most time with Naruto, had gone on a mission. He didn't want to bother Pein in fear, Juzo was gone with Konan, and Orochimaru was the last person he would go for an entertainment.

Naruto blinked and stared at the ground thoughtfully. The memory of the accident of other ninjas appearing and attempt of kidnapping was foggy if not blacked out. He didn't remember what exactly happened. He closed his eyes and began to meditate, a method Madara has suggested to reach Kyuubi, or at least that's what the voice's name was supposed to be.

" **Got problem brat?** " Naruto was startled when the voice spoke out. He looked around realized that he was in the same corridor as the last time.

"Are you Kyuubi?" Naruto called out as he inched towards the voice.

" **Got problem?** " Kyuubi repeated instead of answering.

"Is that your name? Nine tails?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head. Kyuubi growled and suddenly the claw shot out from the darkness and Naruto froze in fear. As the claw descended on the boy, he felt a gentle tug at his waist and the golden chain burst out and stopped the claw.

" **Just like her...** " Kyuubi growled and a scarlet eyes stared down at the chain.

"I'm sorry if I made fun of your name! I didn't mean it!" Naruto yelled as he looked at the eyes in fear.

" **Shut up. Kyuubi isn't my name but I don't give my name to just a brat**." Kyuubi grunted out as he retracted his claw. He had his careful eyes on the tiny boy.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just curious if that really was your name." Naruto apologized. "But I get if you don't like your name! I mean, my name is ramen topping!"

" **Brat, why did you keep trying to come here?** " Kyuubi ignored Naruto's complain.

"I wanted to say thank you! You saved me. Plus, it must be lonely being here alone."

" **First, I saved you because if you die, I die. Second, I don't get lonely. Now get out of here and stop bothering me.** " Kyuubi snarled in anger.

"Um, but can I ask you what this thing is?" Naruto asked as he pointed at the golden chain.

" **Figure it out by yourself. Go back to the real world and do the same thing you did here.** " Naruto blinked as he was brought back to the real world. He followed the advice of the Bijuu and focused on his waist. He felt a gentle tug as the golden chain burst out from the boy. Naruto touched the chain in awe. Then he grinned as an idea came to him.

Juzo sighed as he entered the familiar corridor of the Akatsuki base. He dragged his feet across the cold stone and enjoyed the familiar gritting sound of dirt against his shinobi sandal. Suddenly he felt a bulge of the ground and jumped out of the way in time. The golden chain burst out from the ground and wrapped around the air in tight grip. He stared at the chain in confusion.

"Dang it!" Naruto chirped as he peeked out from the corner. The chain unraveled themselves and disappeared into the ground.

"What was that?" Juzo asked as he eyed the hole in the ground.

"It's some sort of chain that I can control!" Naruto stepped out from the corner and showed a chain protruding from the waist. Juzo's eyebrows raised as he inspected the chain hovering over the boy.

"Huh." Juzo said as he poked at the chain. The chain swayed lazily like it was in underwater. Suddenly the chain straightened and poked the man back. "This will be useful." Juzo said and grinned. Naruto slowly edged away, not liking what the man might be thinking. "How much do you know about chakra?"

Few months later

" **Stop bothering me.** " Kyuubi grunted. Naruto was currently by his side, playing with his tail. Kyuubi long ago gave up on chasing Naruto away but it was a custom to greet Naruto this way.

"When you tell me your name!" Naruto teased back. He hugged the tail tightly and sighed, content.

" **Kurama**." Naruto blinked at the Bbiju before realizing what the humongous fox said.

"Kurama! That's an awesome name! Oh my kami! I learned your name! I learned Kyuubi no Kitsune's name! Look at me tousan!" Naruto continued to babble on in happiness. Kurama snorted but gave a grin to the blond. He knew that Naruto asking for the name was out of childish curiosity, but maybe this child was the child Rikudo Sennin was talking about.

" **Brat, tell this to others and I will murder you.** " Kurama warned and Naruto nodded furiously.

"Of course! I always keep my promise!" Naruto yelled out and flashed Kurama a big grin.

" **Now go and bother someone else.** " Kurama said as he settled down to sleep. Naruto chirped 'Hai' and disappeared from the view, missing the grin of Kurama. " **Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You will be an interesting child to watch**."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: New Ambition, New Member, Age Seven

"Naruto." Naruto looked up (or down) from where he was hanging.

"Tou san!" Naruto chirped as he dropped from the ceiling and ran to hug the man.

"We are going out right now." Madara said as he began walking away, Naruto on his tail.

"Where?" Naruto asked. Madara had never taken him outside. It was either Juzo or Konan who would bother taking the boy out.

"Konoha." The man said.

"Konoha? The hidden leaf village? Where you came from?" Naruto asked. Madara walked into Naruto's room and inspected his kunais.

"I wanna show you something." Madara said and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. Instead of explaining, Madara slapped a chakra suppresser seal on Naruto's back. Then he grabbed Naruto and they were twisted into another world.

Naruto stared in awe as thousands of lights from the windows pierced into the night. Madara waited patiently for something, ignoring the awe of the boy. Suddenly he looked up and picked Naruto like a bag and jumped to the red building with fire kanji written in the middle. Naruto felt a hum of chakra and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. They landed near the window and Madara let Naruto go.

"Itachi." A deep voice said and Naruto saw a teenager stop in his track. Naruto wanted to ask a question as to why they were here but he knew better than to ask.

"Hokage-sama." The teenager said as he twirled around and knelt on the ground.

"I'm giving you a separate mission. It will be an S class mission." The hokage said and Itachi looked up at the man respectfully. "I want you to exterminate your clan." Naruto saw the teenager stiffen and looked up at Madara in confusion and disgust. Madara simply pointed at both of them.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Itachi said quietly as he rose from the ground. He quickly exited the room and Madara put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and they both were sucked into the middle of the forest. Madara wordlessly put mask on Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto snarled as he fixed the mask on his face, letting his golden hair spiking out of the mask. The mask was fox shaped and Naruto heard Kurama snort in his mind.

"Uchiha clan had been under suspicion of Kyuubi attack." Naruto blinked behind his mask.

'Kyuubi? Kyuubi attack?'

' **I attacked Konoha seven years ago before getting sealed into you.'** Kurama answered before cutting off the connection.

"Here he comes." Madara said instead as he leaned back. As soon as Madara said it, Naruto heard a soft crunch of the dry leaf through his chakra enhanced ears. Naruto waited for the owner of the footstep to arrive.

"Madara." A familiar voice spoke out and Naruto realized that it was the same voice as the teenager's voice. Itachi stepped into the view and Kurama silently reconnected, curious as to what Madara was planning.

"You know about me?" Madara asked and Naruto could practically see the raised eyebrow on the scarred face.

"Who's that?" Itachi asked instead, eyeing the blond critically.

"Naruto. He is part of Akatsuki, a group I made." Madara explained as Naruto stared back at the teenager defiantly.

"I see." Itachi said simply. "I came here for a deal."

"Oh? What could it be?" Madara asked as he tilted his head.

"I need help with wiping my clan off."

"And what would I gain?"

"You wanted to kill off Uchiha clan, did you not?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow. At that Naruto heard Kurama snort, 'Uchihas'.

"Not anymore." Naruto reached into Kurama's chakra to feel the emotion of the teenager. He felt anxiety, sadness, frustration, and fear.

"Then what do you want now?" Itachi asked.

"A world peace." At that, Kurama started roaring out his laughter.

"And how would you achieve that?" Itachi asked and Naruto felt the doubt of the teenager.

"It requires Jinchuurikis." At that Kurama started roaring in anger, saying that he refuses to serve Madara even if it kills him. Naruto couldn't help but wonder what really happened between the two of them. Asking Kurama meant foul fox for week and asking Madara meant he would just smirk at Naruto slyly.

"I'll help you with that goal if you help me with this goal." Itachi said. Madara didn't say anything but Naruto could tell that he was doing it to make Itachi more anxious.

"Deal." Madara said finally and Itachi relaxed. Kurama was still roaring in Naruto's mind, making Naruto scrunch his face in pain. He cut off the fox and watched as Itachi left two of them alone.

"World peace? How will that happen?" Naruto asked.

"I will extract the Kyuubi from you." Madara said and Naruto's eyes widened. He unconsciously put his hand on the seal.

"What will happen to Kyuubi and me?" Naruto asked and he could feel Madara's eyes on him.

"You will die." Madara said and Naruto paled underneath his mask. "Have you felt that teenager's emotion?"

"Yes. Anxiety, sadness, and fear." Naruto said as he nodded.

"He was forced into killing his clan right now. But if we extract Kyuubi from you, he will get his clan and his normal life back. If we extract Kyuubi from you, Juzo will be a ninja of Kiri once more. If we extract Kyuubi, Pein and Konan will get their friend back." Naruto's eyes widened in a impossible size. He looked down at the ground as he began to think about it. With just his death, his friends could be happy. They would be happy if Naruto died. But if Naruto lived, they would be miserable their whole life.

"I...I need to think." Naruto said softly and Madara nodded. He put his hand on Naruto and the boy was whisked into another dimension. He turned and focused on his task as the blond disappeared. Uchiha clan was waiting for him.

Madara smirked underneath his mask as he cut down the first Uchiha. The boy would undoubtedly chose his friend over his life. Madara made sure of that. Reveal the ugly side of the world and tell him the alternate choice. Who wouldn't chose the choice that seemed way much better? Madara certainly didn't.

And Naruto won't either.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Meet the Medic, Age Seven (Still)

Juzo grunted in disapproval at Naruto, who was currently clinging onto his leg as Itachi simply watched in amusement. Naruto was placed under them for "protection and lessons" while Madara said it was to keep an eye on the Itachi Uchiha in secret.

"Juzo-nii! Please?" Naruto whined as he clung onto the man tightly. He was wearing a simple black cloak, indicating that he was yet to be a member. Juzo tried to pry the blond off but Naruto simply used his golden chain to tighten his grip.

"Fine!" Juzo yelled and Naruto got off, grinning like crazy. He ran off into the town, laughing maniacally and Kurama laughing in amusement at Juzo's annoyance.

Naruto looked around the festival in awe, letting the breeze ruffle his golden lock carefully. People were everywhere and Naruto could barely hear his footstep from the roar of laughter of people. He stopped in front of the flashing building, awestruck with the people focused intently on their cards. He silently snuck in the casino and watched as a platinum blond woman was staring at the metal ball intensely. The woman cussed colorfully as the ball landed on the number four. She paid more money and the man who was dropping the ball asked the woman for a number.

"How about number eight?" Naruto asked and the woman ignored the boy.

"Twelve." The blond woman said and the man dropped the ball on the spinning board. The ball landed on the number eight. Kurama roared out his laughter.

"Number three." The woman said as she paid more money.

"Number twenty four!" Naruto whispered, not realizing that the woman heard it. The woman's eyebrow raised as the ball landed on the twenty four.

"What do you think the next number is, brat?" The woman asked without looking at Naruto as she picked the glass of alcohol up.

"Seventeen!" Naruto said and the woman repeated and paid the money. The ball landed on the seventeen, earning a raised eyebrow from the blond. She opened her mouth to speak when she looked at Naruto. Then her jaw dropped in shock, making Naruto back off in surprise. Was she from Iwa? Naruto heard Kurama purr in amusement. 'You sure are lucky.'

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently and the woman shook herself out of her stupor.

"What's your name brat?" The woman asked as she leaned in closer to inspect the boy.

"My name's Naruto." Naruto answered as he slightly backed off, not liking the closeness.

"Huh, where's your parents?" The lady asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm an orphan! And the orphanage came here for the festival. But I kinda snuck out." Naruto replied quickly, not wanting the strange woman to find Akatsuki out.

"Huh. Follow me." The woman said and stood up. Naruto obediently complied out of curiosity. The woman led the boy into the hotel and knocked on the door rather harshly.

"Hai!" A feminine voice called out and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. The door opened to reveal a lady with black hair and eyes with gentle smile. "Wha..." the lady dropped her jaw at the sight of Naruto.

"Is that some sort of greeting or something?" Naruto asked as he scratched behind his head. This led the lady to widen her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama! Is that who I think-"

"Shizune. I want to run DNA testing on this brat." Naruto scrunched his face and stepped back.

"DNA testing? What's that?" Naruto asked both ladies and Kurama.

"You'll see." The blond lady, Tsunade, replied.

"Can't believe this." Tsunade murmured and Naruto sighed in frustration.

"I've been waiting for ten minutes and you guys don't even tell me who you guys are." Naruto said in misery as he began banging his head on the wall.

"Be patient, brat." Tsunade barked as she looked at the paper again. "Shizune, am I still drunk or is it correct?"

"I think it's correct, Tsunade-sama. Naruto, right?" Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Do you know who your Otosan is?" Naruto shook his head negative.

"Well, it's that Minato brat. Your last name should be Namikaze." Tsunade said gruffly and Naruto tilted his head in confusion. It sounded familiar.

" **Minato Namikaze. Yondaime-Hokage**." Kurama said with humor in his voice. Naruto blinked slowly, trying to digest the information.

"Wait, what?" Naruto yelled as he snatched the paper. Not that he could understand it anyway.

"Huh, you really look like your father and nobody pointed that out?" Tsunade said as she tilted the boy's head up to inspect him. "And how the hell did you get out of Konoha?"

"What about my Okaasan?" Naruto asked instead.

"That's easy. Uzumaki Kushina. That Minato brat was head over heel for Kushina." Tsunade answered nonchalantly. "Shizune! Write this to Jiraiya!"

"Wait! Who the hell is Jiraiya and Kushina?" Naruto yelled out.

"Language, brat. Jiraiya is my old teammate and a teacher of your father, Minato."

"YOU ARE LEGENDARY SANNIN?" Naruto yelled in panic. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched at the volume of the other blond. Naruto quickly laughed his nervous laughter as he tried to cover up his sweating. 'Shit. Shit. Shit. Out of everyone I could meet, it has to be the Legendary sannin!' Naruto wanted to kick something right now.

"Aren't you supposed to be, like, fifty or something?" Naruto blurted out and slapped his hand over his mouth. 'I think you deserve an award for getting into deep shits.' Kurama commented drily. "Tsunade-sama!" Naruto quickly added for the respect.

"Yes." Tsunade said with a tic mark on her for head, causing the blond to sweat profusely.

"Uh, but can you not tell Jiraiya-sama about me?" Naruto asked as he scratched his back of his head.

"Why? Jiraiya will take care of you." Tsunade said as she eyed the boy critically.

"I...Stuff." Naruto said weakly as he shrugged helplessly. Involving another sannin wouldn't end pretty. Tsunade seemed to glare a hole in Naruto before looking away with a shrug.

"Fine, brat. Now what?" Tsunade asked.

"They should be looking for me by now. I'll be going. Thank you for telling me!" Naruto ran out before the two ladies could say anything.

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to tell Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune asked quietly, nervous of the answer.

"Yes, he deserves to know. But make sure to tell him not to chase after that brat like a kicked puppy or I'll make sure he will walk like one." Tsunade said and Shizune quickly hurried off.

"Let's get going!" Naruto yelled as he dropped next to Juzo, slightly pale.

"What's wrong, brat?" Juzo asked, unintentionally reminding Naruto of the meeting and making him shiver in fear.

"I happen to have a run in with one of the Legendary sannin."

"Sannin? Which one?" Juzo asked.

"Tsunade-sama and some lady named Shizune. They wanted to call in Jiraiya and I ran away before they could and make a huge mess."

"Why would they call in Jiraiya-sama?" Juzo asked suddenly and Naruto cursed the man and his sharp wit.

"Um. I reminded them of someone and..." Naruto scratched his head as he tried to wrap his mind around the information himself. "Someone that Jiraiya-sama knows?"

"Who?" Juzo asked as he eyed the blond.

"They didn't tell me." Naruto lied and Juzo growled. He hit Naruto's head and Naruto cried out in pain.

"Tell me before I dice you up. If this causes two sannin on our tail, Pein will kill me for not preventing this."

"Um, theysaidthatmyotousanisYondaimeHokagebutshemightbewrongshedidthisDNAtesting-"

"Brat!" Juzo yelled as he smacked Naruto's head again.

"Itai! She did this thing where she took my blood-"

"You let her?" Juzo yelled.

"-and, well I was curious what she was doing! Then she said that my otousan is Minato Namikaze-"

"What?" Juzo yelled again.

"-and my okaasan is Uzumaki Kushina-"

"Uzumaki Kushina?" Itachi cut in.

"-and then she said she's gonna tell Jiraiya-sama but I told her not to and that's what happened!" Both Juzo and Itachi was in shock, both thinking, 'how the hell did I not see this before?'

"Uh..." Naruto mumbled as he shifted in his feet. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm having a talk with Tobi." Both men said simultaneously and began to rush back to the base.

"Tobi! That brat isn't your son!" Juzo yelled angrily.

"He's mother was Uzumaki Kushina?" Itachi asked with anger in his voice. Tobi blinked before looking at the panting Naruto questioningly.

"I met Tsunade-sama." Naruto said in explanation.

"Oh! Yeah, your otousan is Minato Namikaze and your okaasan is Kushina Uzumaki!" Tobi said cheerfully and Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Okay." Naruto said.

"Okay? Brat! Your father is Yondaime Hokage!"

"So? I still think of Tobi as my otousan."

"You are fucking SON of Konoha's Yellow Flash!" Juzo yelled out.

"Did he have the chain like me?" Naruto asked as the chain burst out from Naruto in demonstration.

"No. It is Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai." Itachi spoke up.

"Oh. Cool." Naruto mumbled as the chain retracted. Juzo was spluttering to the amusement of Tobi.

"I need to talk with you." With that, Naruto was picked up by Itachi into another room.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as the teenager dropped him.

"I..." Itachi sighed deeply as he began to rub his temple in agony. "Uzumaki Kushina used to be my mother's best friend."

"Have you ever met her?" Naruto asked.

"Several times. She visited to look after me sometimes." Itachi admitted and Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"And you are telling me this because..."

"Because I want you to trust me to tell me something." Naruto stared at the Uchiha in deep thought.

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Are you Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki?" Itachi asked as he fixed the boy on the spot with his glare.

"Yeah." Naruto said slowly, trying to figure out how the teenager found out.

"Kushina Uzumaki was Jinchuuriki like you..." Itachi closed his eyes in deep thought before opening them again. "Do you know what happens with Jinchuuriki here?" He asked instead.

"They die?" Naruto said questioningly.

"Are you okay with it?" Naruto simply nodded and Itachi sighed heavily. "So what are you going to report to Madara?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "There was no other reason to put you with me." Itachi explained and Naruto growled a little. ' _Damn Uchihas and their wits!'_

"I'm telling him that you figured out your identity and my purpose." Naruto said with a shrug. Itachi simply nodded. They both parted to their ways silently, both thinking about each other.


End file.
